want you bad
by XXStarfireXXRobinXX
Summary: Elliot comes to town and Austin's gotta act fast. but what if Ally is so wrapped up in Elliot that she doesn't notice Austin? T for now and then we'll see where we go.
1. feelings & more feelings

-Austin-

I tap the pencils on the counter waiting for Ally to come down from the practice room. She said she only had a few things to take care of but it's been like ten minutes. I'm almost tempted to go up there and see what she's doing. I might even catch her singing. I mean she sings in front of me but when she's alone she's so much into it. Her voice just mesmerizes me. One time I heard her singing this love song, and I swear it stopped me in my tracks. I don't know why because I don't have feelings for Ally. Psh. Of course not.

Ally is just a friend, a partner. With really nice hair that falls perfectly…and beautiful russet eyes that light up when she sings. And she has really nice hands, I know it sounds stupid but I could watch her play the piano forever.

I mean… yeah.

I look over my shoulder at the practice room and smile at the sight. Ally prances down the stairs with her book by her side. I'm not allowed to touch that damn thing, ever.

Ally's dressed in bright yellow skinny jeans with a black shirt and yellow belt. Most people would look like a bumble bee in that outfit but not her. Just to top it off she has red heels and matching red lipstick. I'm just in my button down shirt and ripped jeans.

"Okay we'll just wait for Trish. I have good news!" she thrills. I shrug and give her a smile. I flip my blonde hair out of my eyes.

"We'll be here for hours you know." I shrug and go back to tapping on the counter. I'm pretty much a virtuoso, I can play any instrument you hand me, I proved it to Ally the first time I met her.

"Austin I'm here jeez. Guess who got a job at the sports café?" Trish throws up her hands like always.

"You I'm guessing." Ally says sarcastically. Yeah I'm serious Ally Dawson is being sarcastic.

"Yup."

"Ooookay. Guess what Trish!" Ally thrills once again. I've never seen her this animated unless we're writing a song. Ally pulls out a tablet and pulls up a picture.

"What?" Trish walks around the counter to get a better view.

"Elliot is coming here!"

Who the hell is Elliot…?

"No way! Your first crush!" Trish screams with Ally. First crush?!

I lean over and look at the picture. It's of a nerdy seven year old with glasses. Uh.

"Um…who is Elliot?" I ask digging for more details. Not that I care or anything it's just Ally apparently hasn't seen him in a while he could be some weird rapist or whatever.

"Just my best guy friend." Ally says nonchalantly.

"Not just best friend. Elliot was her first crush! She was crazy about him." She says as Dez walks in and looks at the picture.

"Nerd alert." He laughs and elbows me. I laugh to. It's true.

"Hey." She glares at us both and I sober up real quick. I don't want Ally mad at me. She gives the most intense silent treatment I've ever had. It's maddening.

"Sorry Als." I give her a small smile.

"Ally?" a voice comes from behind us. We all spin around and I come face to face with the least thing I expected.

"Elliot?!" Ally squeals. I flinch at the loud noise. I flinch again when she jumps into his arms.

"That's Ally's friend?" I ask surprised. She never gets excited to see me…

"Hunk alert." Dez sings. Oh god not now. To be honest I think he was a blonde in the past life. Crap I just insulted myself. Anyways…he's a red head, a stupid one at that.

Elliot isn't…ugly I guess. Better than the nerd who was in the picture. He has dark brown hair that spikes up and brown eyes from what I can see from here. Who the hell does he think he is waltzing in here and talking to her? Hugging her.

"Elliot these are my friends…" she introduces us one by one and finally me.

"Austin man," he holds out his hand for me to shake, which I do. "I'm a big fan. Your album rocks!" he enthuses.

"Thanks." I smirk at him.

Ally and Elliot start to talk crafts and he's flirting mad hard. I don't like that…

I draw a hand turkey and hold it up; they don't seem to notice me. Which now that I think about it, it's a good thing.

"We should head to that craft store." Elliot says as he takes out his glue gun and spins it around. What the fuck? Who carries a glue gun around all the time?

"Omg yes!" Ally jumps up and down.

"But Ally." I grab her arm. "We have to go write a song…" I push the idea. She won't chose him over me I'm sure of that.

"Oh we can do that later! Bye guys!" Ally rips out of my grasp and slinks into his. I clench my fist…why does that make me angry?

I sit up in the practice room alone about five hours after Ally and Elliot left. I feel like I'm going to explode…What is this feeling…? I so don't like how my chest felt when she jumped into that guys arms.

I bang my head on the piano keys over and over again. I'm sure that I'm just being over protective. I have no feelings for Ally… right?

Right. Exactly.

I run my fingers through my hair then look at myself through the mirror across the room. I have brown eyes. I remember when I was little I use to wish for a different eye color.

What does Ally even see in him? He's still dork city. I'm Austin (what were my parents thinking when they gave me this middle name?) Moon, internet sensation. I'm Austin (seriously I'm so confused why give a boy this middle name?) Moon, the guy who has been here for her. He hasn't.

Wait why do I care?! I'm dating Kira. Although right now I'm not so sure if we're going places…but I'm comfortable in this relationship.

There's a knock on the door and Dez comes in without being told to. I roll my eyes then turn to him.

"So…are you pouting up here or what?" he asks sitting on one of the spinning chairs. I'll admit those are pretty fun but I'm not allowed to sit in those anymore because I accidently spilled pancake mix on them both. Ally made me clean it up of course.

"Or what." I sigh. Okay I'm pouting.

"No you're pouting. And I must say it isn't a very good look for you." He shrugs and spins around in the chair again. Now he's just bragging.

"Okay fine. I'm pouting. I just don't like seeing Ally with Elliot. I'm so pissed it's not even funny. My heart is trying to burst out of my chest and I think I'm shaking. Dez what's wrong with me?" I band my head on the piano again.

"OO You like Ally! It's simple." He cocks his head at me.

"I don't like Ally." I say. I don't.

"Sure. So you're saying that you don't like anything about Ally." He smirks.

"I do. Sure I do. I like her music. I think she's talented. I think her love for pickles is weird but adorable…her smile lights up her whole face. She's like a ray of sunshine when your day is full of gray. She is so full of energy and I love the way she loses herself in the music. I love when she tries to dance, but I worry she's going to hurt someone. I like when she says my name, and how she holds a pencil. I love the ways she's awkward but in a cute and funny way. And she stopped chewing her hair, I mean it didn't bother me but-" Dez cuts me off.

"Shut up. You like her have you listened to yourself for the past five minutes. It was I love it when Ally does this or I love when Ally does that. I think you need to re-think this 'relationship' with Kira. But you know I'm the love whisperer…!" he claims then before I can say anything he moonwalks out the door.

Um… was I really going on like he said I was?

-Ally-

I link my arm through Elliot's arm. He's sorta toned…but defiantly not like Austin. Wait what? Bad very bad Ally.

I take in Elliot's tan and his brown hair. I think it's really cute. He has dark brown eyes that remind me of my own. Elliot's pretty tall to.

"So where do you wanna go?" Elliot asks, taking my right hand in his left.

"Um let's go to the movies." I suggest. I play with one of my blonde tips and smile up at him. I'm not sure what I really feel about Elliot. It's been a week and he only talks about camp. We went to an arts and crafts camp and it was fun but I think he's going to turn me off of crafts it's pretty annoying.

Why do I feel this nagging feeling that I'm wasting my time on the wrong boy?

Well this is my first Austin and Ally fic. I don't own Austin and Ally but oh well. Enjoy and review!


	2. creepy hands & misunderstood kisses

-Austin-

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Elliot got here and they seem to be talking about other things beside camp. I thought they had nothing in common I mean he doesn't even know that she is into music. However I didn't miss the look on her face when he said he wasn't. I've never seen a look with such disgust before. It was pretty funny.

But another thing I'm ticked at is; Ally has no time for me anymore! There, I said it. Ally is always ditching me for Elliot and not even acknowledging that I'm there! This is such bullshit. I'd never do this to her…well maybe I did when I first started dating Kira…but now I see how she must've felt. I know I ditched Dez quite a bit for Kira. She's not even that great.

There's another thing! Kira. What am I supposed to do about her? She's too clingy and she's always calling me boyfriend. I have a name? It may not be the manliest name but I have a name! It's not boyfriend. The strange thing is she doesn't call me by my name ever. I think she's just glad to have one and she wants the whole world to know. Can you say desperate?

I've tried playing it cool, I've tried playing the nice guy but Ally doesn't seem interested. So what do I need to do to get her attention? Be a dick? I mean it works for most stars. Do I need to act like a rebel? I'm not that person though… I mean I could be. Girls like that thing. It could work. But this is Ally we're talking about. Ally who could eat a whole jar of pickles and still like them. Ally who helps me with everything. She's Ally my best friend. If she doesn't like me now then how could she like me if I'm acting like an asshole?

I mean what would I do? I already dress pretty damn sexy if I do say so myself. Well… I guess I could wear a black leather jacket. I could wear darker shades. But the thing is, would any of that make a difference. I don't really think it will you know? Like I could suddenly improve my look and Ally would fall head over heels. She's not shallow, more importantly she's not Kira. She's way different than Kira.

Ally is like sunshine. When she smiles she lights up my world.

When Kira smiles I feel that it's fake and forced. I don't know.

I can laugh with Ally, I can laugh with her until my lungs scream for air, which is very painful but it's such a great feeling.

But with Kira, she talks about the most shallow and superficial things. Like which boutique is the best to shop at in the summer or what nail polish would look amazing on her friends. She's a typical rich girl who loves daddy's money. If she wasn't rich then I'm sure she'd only be after me because of my status and or course my money.

I have to break up with Kira. Now that Dez pointed it out I see that Ally and I have to be together. It's important to me and it has to be to her. There is no way you can like someone this much and not have them like you back. Right?

-Ally-

I snuggle into Elliot's side. We're in my living room and watching some old movie that is about arts and crafts. Surprise, surprise. I don't mind it though. He's chilled down on the whole camp talk and we actually have things to talk about. He's dropped the G bomb about seven times. Yes that's right the dreaded word, girlfriend. I'm not really that afraid of him asking me to be his girlfriend. It's just; I don't know how I would respond. I don't want to say no because he's one of my oldest friends, besides Trish.

You don't want to push away your friends, but then again isn't that what I've been doing to Austin.

Shit! Austin! I completely forgot all about him. I've been wrapped up in trying to figure my feelings for Elliot that I forgot we have to write a song.

"Elliot?" I whisper.

"Shhh!" he glares at me but then looks down at my hand. He slowly interlaces his fingers and looks back over at me. I look into his big brown eyes and lean in closer to him. I don't even know what I'm doing but it's just happening.

"Ally." He whispers. Then his lips meet mine in a sloppy type of way. I control my urge to flinch away from him. Why does it feel like I'm kissing a lizard?

Gross. His tongue slips around my bottom lip and he pulls my hair back in what I think he thinks is an alluring way. Let me tell you something, it makes me want to scrub my mouth with soap. This has gone on long enough.

I pull away and give him a fake smile.

"Whoa." He slinks his arms around me. I shiver, not in a good way, as his hand goes lower and lower. I don't like where this is going. I start to panic and after a failed attempt of trying to calm myself down my panic gets the best of me.

"UH hahahaha…I gotta go you know um take care of the store so my dad can have his break!" I jump up and sprint to the front door.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks with puppy dog eyes. Normally I'd think it's cute but right now I want out of here.

"WHAAAT?" I smile innocently. "Psh." I open the door and run out without saying another word.

"Austin!?" I call out. I spot a blonde head duck into practice room. He must be trying to write a song.

"Austin it's beautiful I've never heard a better song! I love it!" a high pitch voice comes from the practice room as well. What? Is Kira in the practice room to? No one is allowed in their but a few people. There is no way he'd let her in there right?

I bound up the stairs.

"You really think so?" Austin's voice sounds.

"Oh Austin I'm so happy you wrote that for me!" I gasp slightly. What did he write for her? Why did he? I mean…

"Well um." He stutters and I wait for the explanation. I wait, for what seems like an eternity. I get impatient and throw open the door.

Kira is wrapped around Austin like a squid. He's not touching her but then again he is. They're caught in a passionate lip lock that seems so wrong to intrude in. I try and close the door as quietly as I can but it gets stuck and makes this horrible dying cat sound. Shit.

"Oh!" Kira pries herself off of Austin and waves at me. "Hey Ally did you hear the song Austin wrote for me?" she smirks and I find myself closing my eyes and wishing myself away.

"No but I'm sure it's beautiful." I sneer. I don't need this bitch to rub in my face that she's with him. I don't need Austin I'm just wondering when I decided that I liked him. I know I told Trish when Elliot first came but that was on impulse.

"Oh play it for her!" Kira claps. I know that's all an act, that stupid ditzy act.

"I'd rather not." Austin looks embarrassed and I feel grateful but also hurt in more ways than one.

"Oh please!" Kira yanks on him and he looks over at me apologetically. I shoot him a look and stalk out.

What does he see in her? She's an airhead. She doesn't even like pickles! Who doesn't like pickles? You know I really like pickles…wait off track.

My phone rings. My heart races in my chest but when I see the caller I.D I'm worn out.

Elliot. It's just Elliot.

"Ally?" he asked a concerned edge in his voice. Thank you Elliot.

"Elliot…?" I ask hiding my disappointment very easily.

"I was thinking…I like you… a lot. I wanted to know if you'd go out with me. So… will you?" he asks. I hear the smile in his voice and it makes me smile to. Austin has Kira what am I doing?

"Sure Elliot I'd love to go out with you." Then I hang up. I feel empowered.

-Austin-

"Sure Elliot, I'd love to go out with you." Ally's chipper tone slices through me like a knife…

Elliot? She likes him?

Hehehehe don't hate me lol! Can we try for 4 reviews? I want to give a shout out to all my readers and my reviewers. I love you all it's so nice to see you like my story! Well review and enjoy!


	3. great ideas & great dance moves

-Austin-

I didn't write that song for Kira. I wrote that for the girl who is stupid, qwerky, amazingly shy, and drop dead gorgeous. Ally. Over the short week and a half that Elliot has been here I've realized that I can't keep living without Ally in my arms. I find myself wondering if he's kissed her. That usually angers me.

It would anger you to if the person you love is off with another. This is like a horrible love story. Still a better love story than Twilight. (***)

I wish my life was like a book. I could rewrite a part that I messed up in. like when I first met Ally, I'd get to know her. I wouldn't waste my time on other girls. Ally should've been my focus this whole time. Ally was right in front of me this whole time and I stupidly ignored her. Like then I thought she liked me, I could've came right out and I could've said 'Ally I like you.' But I know why I tried to convince her that I don't like her back. I need her, without her there would be no Austin moon. There's no way I could do it without her.

She's so amazing. When she got up on stage with me at the Halloween party I couldn't believe it. I was so proud of her. That surprised me so much…but wanna know another thing that surprised me? When we were singing she kept giving me these glances. These looks. And boy were they hot. They made my pulse speed up and something happening in the down stairs area. Not that you guys need to know that. It shocked me because this was Ally we're talking about. Sweet innocent Ally. So I shouldn't have been having these wild thoughts about her… but she shouldn't have been looking at me like that…

But she did.

I would lie awake at night thinking about her tongue going across her top lip. The way she bit her bottom lip when I was singing. Or when she would shake her hips, oh god those hips. I wonder what it'd be like to give her a personal dance lesson. Shit bad thoughts! Think about something else Moon. Pancakes… IHop.. Uh music, your epic guitar solos.

I switch on the radio and blast it. My parents are out of town so I'm not really worried about them.

It's 5 in the afternoon and the sun is already setting. What am I going to do with the rest of the day?

Then I get an idea, I dial up Dez with a smirk on my face.

"Dez… here's the plan and here's what I need you to get me."

-Ally-

Austin's throwing a party. I've been to the small ones but never a big one like this. Trish called me all excited and had to beg me. She even came over with makeup and a super short black dress with the back cut out. It's not my style I could never pull it off.

"Trish-"she cuts me off with a look.

I rush into the bathroom without further complaint and then once it's on I look at myself in the wall length mirror. Its slimming and I actually look… hot! Trish can sure pick them. The front of the dress is nothing special. It looks like a T-shirt dress until I turn around. I pick up the red heels she picked out for me and slip them on. They make me about four inches taller. I take tiny steps as I come out of the bathroom, to make sure I don't fall.

My jaw drops as Trish stands in front of me in her bright red dress. It's got a halter top front and rhinestones going up the straps and over her chest and ribs. She's wearing silver two inch heels. I think it looks amazing with her Latina skin.

"Ally!" she smiles at me. I click my heals together and spin around for her.

"It looks so great on you! I knew it would! Let's go do your makeup. I'm thinking bold eyelashes with red glitter. What do you think?" she asks me but I know I don't have a choice. It's not worth trying to fight the natural force that it Trish.

About thirty minutes later we come out of the bathroom looking so much different. My eyelashes are long and luscious. My eyelid shows off white eye shadow and red glitter mixed in. I think it looks pretty good. Trish wanted to do my whole eye lid in red glitter. I managed to win the fight.

Trish gave herself a smoky eye look. It brings out her beautiful dark eyes.

"Are you ready to attend one of the hottest parties of the year?" she pulls me out the door to my yellow bug.

"I hope, wait I have to call Elliot." I don't miss her groan.

-Austin-

I weave in between people and head to the kitchen. i grab a can out of one of the coolers, I don't do punch anymore after what happened last time.

I'm feeling slightly hot in my black button down shirt and ripped red jeans. But I want to look good right now. Not for Kira, who is out of town with her dad might I add, but for a certain Burnett. Tonight I was putting my Get-Ally plan. I think I've waited pretty long thank you very much.

I don't miss the glances I get from girls. It'd be any guys dream to have girls check him out but I only have sights for Ally.

Trish announces herself as she walks in and Ally walks in sheepishly behind her. Ally is wearing this dangerously short black dress that is driving me crazy. Her porcelain legs walk smoothly in those candy red heels. This has to be Trish's doing. Who ever thought of it, they are pretty damn smart.

Before I know it I'm walking over to the two girls. Trish looks pretty good, and for a quick moment I wonder if she wore that for Dez. Probably we all know that they have undeniable passion for each other.

"Hey girls." I say in a sultry voice that I direct at Ally. It has the effect that I want it to have. Ally turns as red as Trish's dress.

"Hey Austin." Trish says for the both of them. Oh I wanted Ally to speak, it's weird but I wanted to hear her stutter and fumble over her words.

"I'm gonna find Dez." Trish slips away from us and I smile down at Ally. Anyone passing would think I'm just enjoying her company. I mean I am, but there's something else that I want from her.

"So where's Elliot?" I ask letting the jealousy leak into my voice. Her eyebrows shoot up.

"He's somewhere. I think he's over there." She looks over at a taller guy in the corner. Oh yeah it's him he's the loser that doesn't care for music.

"Dance with me?" I ask, I hold out my hand for her to take. She bites her lips but places her small hand in mine. I give it a squeeze, then lead her out to the dance floor.

Bass down low starts playing. I wiggle my eyebrows at her. I take her hands and pull her closer.

"Ally don't be afraid of the music, when you're with me you've got nothing to fear." I moon walk out of her reach then do a complete spin.

"But…" she hesitates as I dance around her.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I smirk at her and bring myself closer.

"Just try it." I whisper in her ear that does the trick she spins around to face me, which brings her so much closer than we should be.. She smells like vanilla, and slightly like pickles…

"Okay." She starts to move to the music. I watch her hips hit the beat; she's a little off so I place my hands on her hips and help her sway. I press up against her and I'm surprised how she acts. She spins around so my chest is to her back. She starts moving her hips in slow circles. I'm mesmerized. With some help she can really move. She shimmies against me over and over and I feel like I'm being tortured. It's nice to know I have an effect on her.

I spin her around to face me then I dip her. She starts laughing and my face cracks into a huge grin. It doesn't last long though I'm too far into our little game.

I slide my hand down her bare back and over her butt. She doesn't stop me and I don't push it. I remove my hand then cock my head at her.

"I uh gotta go to the restroom." She mumbles and rushes off.

-Ally-

Okay I so didn't have to the restroom but did you see how Austin was acting? I mean I was no better but he's never like this. I have to admit it's kinda… hot.

Music blares all over the house and I slash water on my arms. They're searing hot from where Austin touched me. I never act this way when Elliot touches me. And when Austin touched my butt I didn't freak out like I did with Elliot.

Austin, Austin, Austin.

I open the door and step into the dark hall way.

I'm almost to the living room when I'm pulled into the next room.

***: I like Twilight so I'm not dissing it. If you don't like it then that's fine.

Anyways shout outs to my amazing reviewers. I love you all and thank you my silent readers. Please review and tell me what you think!

Links to the dresses on my profile!


	4. boyfriends & girlfriends

-Austin-

My arm slips around Ally's slender waist. She squirms against me and I let out a laugh this is pretty entertaining. She doesn't know it's me who pulled her in but I think I gave myself away. Damn me.

"Austin?!" she whispers in this low breathless tone. She really shouldn't be talking in that tone with me right now. I flip the light switch and give her a cheesy smile.

"In the flesh." I bow at her and she tries to hide her smile. I don't know why she would try that, I'm pretty funny and her smile is amazing… I think I've told you that before. But you get the point.

"Why'd you pull me in here?" she demands, her hands on her hips. Those hips were swaying against me a few minutes ago.

Do you hear me? Hear how ridiculous I sound?! I sound like a virgin. I'm not though. I lost my virginity to Cassidy who worked at the melody dinner. I don't even see her there anymore.

"I… uh… why did I pull you in here…?" I grab at my collar. Why exactly did I drag her in here? It's not like I had a plan or anything. I'm the in the moment type of guy. But you know stuttering is smooth Moon.

"You're telling me that you grabbed me into a dark room just to talk? Austin we can talk in front of people." She reaches for the door and before I know it my arms are next to both sides of her body.

"I'm not really sure I pulled you in here for talking Ally." I whisper in her ear. I let my lips gently touch her earlobe. It does the trick, her breath begins to pick up and goose bumps pucker on her skin.

I kiss her jaw line then trail kisses down her neck. I don't know what I'm doing exactly…

"Austin we shouldn't be doing this. I have a boyfriend." She pants. I smirk then trail the kisses back up her neck and towards her mouth. I seriously doubt Mr. Arts and Crafts as made her pant like this. I fist my hand in her hair and pull slightly.

As I near her mouth she runs her hand up my arm and across my back. Her nails feel so good.

"But Austin-"

I cut her off with a kiss. It's hot… no. It's blistering. She doesn't fight it but I can tell she's not use to kissing. I nip at her bottom lip and when she gasps I take this as my golden opportunity. My hands find her hips and I slip my tongue in her mouth. Like when I first started to kiss her she's hesitant but it doesn't take long for her other hand to find its way to my back.

I pull away to nibble on her ear lobe when she starts speaking again.

"A-Austin? You have a g-girlfriend." She moans and leans her head to the side so I can get to her neck better.

"I don't see you stopping me. You're not even complaining you're just stating facts. Hey Als?" I whisper against her skin.

"Y-yeah?" oh her stuttering is so damn cute.

"I Don't think Arts and Crafts out there could ever do this to you." I bite her shoulder slightly and she suppresses a moan. It's still erotic as hell. I'm not gonna lie I'm so glad I dragged her in here.

"Austin!" she pushes me away. The hell?

"What?" I lean in for another kiss but she puts her hands on my chest. I flex a little bit and watch her cheeks flash red. Aha! I put my hands on either side of her again.

"I won't do this. You're with Kira and I'm with Elliot. Bye Austin." She tries to open the door but I'm holding it down.

"Let go." She growls.

"No. Come on! What do you guys have in common? That stupid fucking arts and craft Camp?!" I'm pissed now.

"We talk about more things than that. Don't you swear at me Austin. What do you and Kira have in common?" she snaps at me and my lips turn up into a smile. Was that jealousy I hear in her voice? I'm defiantly sensing something negative here. Aren't you? Oh yes she's defiantly jealous.

"Ally, Kira and I, have nothing in common. I don't even think she knows my name! It's all boyfriend this and boyfriend that. It pisses me off. Let me tell you something… she always picks the places we go. When we went to eat at her favorite café, Ally they serve food the size of a quarter-"she laughs at that one.

"- and when I asked her how her day was she's like 'well boyfriend it's been an amazing day.' Ally for real… I don't know why I even thought I wanted her. When I kissed you I realized what I wanted… I can't believe I took that long to see what I needed." I take one hand and run it through my hair.

"I don't know what to say okay? You're still with Kira. I don't need to be the other woman. I won't be and I can't be. I like you. I really do but Austin, you obviously like me and you obviously like Kira. I'm tired of it all. And if you don't get your hand off of this door right now I'll scream. Got it?" she glares at me and this time I look at her with all seriousness. I take my other hand off the door. I think she will scream and I'm not about to try my luck.

Just then Dez barges in. " Dude Kira is outside waiting for you!" He winks at me then looks at Ally. "Oh yeah Elliot was looking for you to. Bye guys." And then he was gone. He didn't ask why we were in here or why Ally looks like she forgot to brush her hair. I'm glad he's clueless.

-Ally-

What the hell just happened? Austin and I made out, I've never actually made out with anyone. But I could tell he was enjoying himself. Heck I was enjoying myself. But what we did is wrong and I don't think Elliot or Kira would appreciate what we did just now.

And Dez, he's such a clueless person. He's always so freaking… for better words stupid. When he opened the door I felt like I was going to die right here on the spot. I'm Ally Dawson. I once sang on stage as Taylor Swift then as me, but it took so much to get there. I'm Ally Dawson, the same Ally who tried to scare Austin away when I thought he liked me. I'm the Ally who likes pickles and can tolerate the beach barely.

I'm Ally. I don't like staying up late, I don't like parties and I don't like being the other girl. It's something I won't do… but I do like Austin. I just don't like Austin with Kira.

So this is late haha. I'm sorry! Enjoy and review! Tell your friends!


	5. song dedications & best friends?

-Austin-

Okay it's been a week since Ally and I kissed. A very boring, very stupid, and very lonely week. Ally has avoided me and I think I might scream if I see her kissing Mr. Arts and Crafts one more time. He's not even good with her. She'll talk about music, and then he'll shut her down like it's nothing. It is something! That's her hopes and dreams right there. I miss the times when we would just talk about music. That's our world. He doesn't even come to her concerts anymore. I would know this because I'm at every gig she does. Sometimes I go backstage and try to get a glimpse of her. It never works but it's worth a shot.

So guess where I am right now? Yeah that's right at Ally's gig. Sometimes I think she's a little bit more famous than I am right now. Which is insane because I'm Austin Moon. Not that it matters. She's Ally Dawson. I think she shines brighter than anything I've ever seen in my life. Cheesy I know. But it's true when she's on stage she owns it. Right now she just does some covers of popular songs but I know she has some original songs up her sleeves. She's Ally, of course she does, and we're talking about the same girl who wrote five songs in three days.

I heard her singing one night. It was way past midnight and I was taking a stroll because I couldn't sleep. I went into sonic boom because I was hoping to be in the practice room for a little bit. But when I got into the store I heard her singing. It wasn't the words that I loved it was her voice. I hadn't heard it in over five days so I would gladly take anything. But this song was just mesmerizing. I was in a trance. I don't even know how long I sat there but next thing I know she's coming out of the practice room. I've never moved so fast in my life.

So here I am tonight. At the front table trying to get a good look at Ally. Well, each gig I'd move up a row closer. It seems that with each day I miss her even more. Damn me and my lack of control. You know if I didn't kiss her she wouldn't have freaked on me and she wouldn't be avoiding me. But then I wouldn't know how she responds to me. Which she does pretty damned well If I do say so myself. She doesn't get into Mr. Arts and Craft's kisses like she does mine. So there.

After about five minutes Ally comes on stage in a black one shoulder dress with her light guitar. She looks absolutely beautiful. The light bounces off her blonde colored tips and highlights her dark brown curls. She has her red lipstick on and her eyelashes are dark and full. I've never seen her so breathtaking. I mean she always looks good but this right here, this is so new and so tempting. She taps the mic and takes a deep breath.

"Hi, everyone. Wow. Full house? Great! I'm Ally and I-" her eyes land on me and I can't help but smile. Guess who wasn't ready to see me here?

"-I well I'll just sing for you now." She smiles but it's a very thin smile. So un-Ally like.

Yesterday night I texted Kira. She said it wasn't working for us and she thought that I was afraid of commitment. I think I am afraid of commitment, but only with her. I don't think I'd be so afraid to commit if I was committing to Ally. No I defiantly think that I'd be ready for that. So if it wasn't clear, I'm single, again.

Ally takes another deep breath and then her voice is fleeting through the theater.

"I am done, smoking gun. We've lost it all, the love is gone. She has won, now it's no fun. We've lost it all, the love is gone." She closes her eyes and sways to the piano playing behind her.

"And we had magic. And this is tragic. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself." She opens her eyes and looks right at me. My smile falls. This is about me. Shit. Clever well played Ally.

"I feel like our world's been infected. And somehow you left me neglected. We've found our lives been changed. Babe, you lost me" Her voice goes up high and it floats lightly over the crowd like a blanket. Even though she's singing about me I'm not mad, I'm enchanted.

"And we tried, oh how we cried. We lost ourselves, the love has died. And though we tried you can't deny. We're left as shells, we lost the fight. And we had magic. And this is tragic. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself." She pulls the mic of the mic stand, and crosses the stage over towards me. Oh shit here we go.

"I feel like our world's been infected. And somehow you left me neglected. We've found our lives been changed. Babe, you lost me." Her voice is full and loud. I think it's the loudest I've ever heard her sing.

"Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet. But you chose lust when you deceived me. And you'll regret it, but it's too late. How can I ever trust you again?" she hits the climax of the song and the crowd starts going wild. I feel my face burn but I don't get up and leave. I should but I don't.

"I feel like our world's been infected. And somehow you left me neglected. We've found our lives been changed. Babe, you lost me." She finished and the crowd stands up, cheering and screaming. She did amazing, I look like a jackass not standing up, but she just dissed me. Even though it was a pretty nice way to get dissed I still didn't like the fact that the song was about me.

~Ally.~

Austin was at my gig. He was at the front table and everything. I was so shocked by that. I didn't plan on singing the cover that I did. I was fully ready to sing an original song this time, but when I saw him I couldn't help myself. I sang a Christina Aguilera song, you lost me. It's always been a favorite song of mine and it's very hard to tackle. Well all of her songs are.

He smiled at me and I just let him have all the anger that I have stored up inside, not that it really shows. I can be a very cool person when I want to be.

I'm backstage waiting for my next show to start and I'm not sure I'm feeling up to it. I've been avoiding Austin and I was perfectly fine avoiding him. But now that I've seen him I really want him to just touch me like he did at the party last week. That's what I don't like. I'm with Elliot and he is with Kira. I can't change him and Kira so I might as well make the best of Elliot and me. Right?

The whole reason I've been avoiding Austin is because I was afraid that if I saw him I wouldn't be able to handle myself. Which tonight was a very good example. I just wish he wasn't this confusing. But this is life it's always like this.

"Ally you're on in five." My assistant says as she peeks her head into my dressing room.

"Great, sounds good Mandy." She leaves and I take a big breath. Just five more songs and I can go take a nap.

DNG.

About two hours after my last concert I head over to sonic boom to get a start on practicing when I run into Austin and Elliot…talking…laughing…and smiling at each other.

"Dude I'd love to go Go-Karting with you. Sounds like a plan. You're pretty cool Austin." Elliot claps Austin on the back.

"Great. Have a good night Elliot, and you're not so bad yourself!" Austin bumps fists with Elliot then heads up to the practice room.

What the hell?

This is so late. My computer is still broken but I've had a little bit of luck! Enjoy review and check out my other stories!


End file.
